The present invention is in the field of hand-tossed flying saucer toys and comprises an embellishment on the basic flying saucer which has become quite popular in the last decade.
A flying saucer toy has been produced of a plastic that is phosphorescent so that it may be tossed after dark, which is a significant improvement in the game inasmuch as beach parties and the like often carry on after dark, and it is at this type of function particularly that the saucers are used. The saucer, although a definite improvement for night use, still does not radiate enough light energy to provide night playing with the ease of day playing.